El Diario De Juvia
by CS-Daishi
Summary: Enredo amoroso para Juvia! , A quien elegirá?
1. Chapter 1

**El Diario de Juvia**

_Capitulo 1:_

_8 de Julio_

_Querido Diario, hoy, junto a Gray-sama ¡fuimos a una misión juntos! Bueno…con Erza, Natsu, Happy…y…y…Lucy _–sin darme cuenta al escribir su nombre rompí la punta de la pluma con el cual escribía, solo fue el reflejo…creo- _Oh! Mi querido Gray-sama...cada vez que me miraba…todo se congelaba para mí, sus ojos…sus ojos que tanto me encantan! Mirando sus ojos, no me di cuenta que se había desnudado…ni el tampoco lo notó, en este ultimo tiempo ha sucedido muchas cosas, será que…oh por dios! Se estará fijando en mí? Como quisiera! Pero para lamentarme…durante esa misión conocimos a una maga, al verla no me pareció de confianza, sabia que nada de ella era bueno._

-Al cerrar mi diario, me dirigí al gremio, era un buen día como para estar triste, además seria otro día para poder ver a Gray-sama, aunque con tan solo pensar en lo sucedido en aquella misión con esa extraña maga…con tan solo pensar en como captaba la atención de él…con fijarme como la miraba, la miraba con ojos de querer saber mas, con…con ansias? No! Eso no!...no lo permitiré!. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta, había llegado al gremio, estaba justo en frente de la puerta, cuando al abrirla…

-Ahh! – grite por instinto, casi me golpeaba una silla…voladora?, al darme cuenta, como siempre estaban peleando Natsu y…y...-Gray-Sama!- grite para saludarlo pero no me presto atención, desde lejos oí que lo llamaban.

-Gray, Gray, tu ropa!- Grrrr era Lucy! Le estaba gritando con un gran sonrojo, uyy! , no lo permitiré- Lucy! No mires a Gray-sama así!-cuando iba por una manta para cubrirlo….

-Oh Gray! Pero que haces?-Era…ella , la maga que nos habíamos encontrado en aquella misión, mientras se acercaba para cubrirlo con una manta y con una gran sonrisa que me molestaba.

-Tsu…Tsubaki?- dijo el mientras se sonrojaba cada vez mas dándose cuenta que ella lo estaba cubriendo.

-Que?- dijo ella y cuando lo miro a los ojos se sonrojó, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al ver aquella escena, no soporte lo que sucedía, solo baje la cabeza, di media vuelta, escuche a una Lucy regañando a Natsu, abrí la gruesa puerta y salí. En ese momento entraba Erza, me miró, vio lo que sucedía adentro y dijo:- No te rindas, solo será algo no importante. - al voltearme ya había entrado.

-Uh? Que quiso decir?- dije en voz alta sin saber que alguien me había escuchado.

-Que no le tomes importancia que ya pronto pasará – dijo el maestro con una sonrisa.

-Ma-Maestro!- me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estaba el.

-Buenos días Juvia- mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Etto…usted sabe…que hace ella aquí?- era extraño, ojalá solo sea una visita pasajera.

-Quien?- dijo con rareza- Oh! Tsubaki? Ella ahora es un miembro del gremio, ya que perdió el suyo, no es genial? – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

-Si…- No! No es genial! es horrible, ella me quitara a gray-sama- Buaaaaaaaa!.

-Jajajaja no llores tan cómicamente Juvia- era mi amigo, mi casi hermano.

-Gazilleeee! Buaaaaa!- lo abracé.

-Hey, hey! Que…que te paso?- dijo el sin corresponder a mi abrazo y con una gotita de sudor.

-Ju…juvia esta….esta tristeeee!- lloré, lloré y lloré

-Pero por que?-lo dijo mientras me separaba de el.

-Por…por…Gray-Samaaaaaa-lloraba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo , la verdad creía que se iba a acabar mi mundo.

-Ya verá- dicho esto, vi como se dirigía a la puerta, que al abrirla vio a un Natsu dispuesto a pelear con el y el….pues como siempre… aceptó.

-Ouuww- dije en tono deprimente, caminé hasta buscar una tienda para distraerme, o solo irme a casa a fabricar más muñecos Teru- Teru.

Cuando estaba haciendo un muñeco teru-teru, (decidí esto por que seria mas calmado para mí) me sumergí en mis pensamientos: Que haría sin Gray-sama?, permitiré que la arpía se lo lleve?, lo dejare ir para verlo feliz? Y así me quedé hasta quedarme dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Diario de Juvia **

_Capitulo 2:_

_9 de julio_

_Querido Diario, el sueño que tuve fue horrible, estaba en la oscuridad, estaba desesperada, sudaba, estaba pálida, tal y como si hubiera visto un fantasma pero no…no era eso, era algo mucho peor…lo pude divisar con dificultad entre la oscuridad que había, era…no! No podía ser eso…me negaba! Es…estaba el, Gray-sama con…con ella? Tsubaki? , estaban besándose, lo único que pude hacer fue caer de rodillas, cubrir mi rostro con mis propias manos y llorar, llorar y nada mas que eso…que otra cosa podía hacer?, mi corazón estaba destrozado, al presenciar aquel terrible acto, desperté con un grito feroz, sentía algo molesto en mi pecho, era angustia._

-Después de haber escrito esto, fui a darme un baño, me quite la ropa y me introduje en la tina, me quede pensativa al recordar el sueño, que podía hacer?, -Ash!- dije sumergiéndome en el agua.

Después de haber salido y haberme vestido, me dirigí nuevamente al gremio, como todos los días, pero esta vez era diferente…no estaba entusiasmada como todos los días, era extraño, cuando de repente…

-Juvia!- Era…Lyon-sama?

-Ly…lyon-sama? Que…que hace por aquí?- estaba nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, hace mucho que me empezó a atraer, no se como, no se cuando pero…

-Juvia…me estas escuchando?- dijo con preocupación, al parecer estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no lo escuche en absoluto.

-Dis…disculpe!- me sonrojé por la vergüenza, como pude ignorarlo de esa manera?.

-Estas…bien?- dijo con aun mas preocupación, acercándose a mi.

-Si…si! Juvia esta bien!- estaba toda sonrojada, sudaba por montón, parecía tomate, mi gorrito se llego a ladear de tanto que movía las manos en señal de que se alejara.

-Esta bien, esta bien, entiendo- mientras arreglaba mi gorrito y yo lo miraba confundidamente- espero que lo que sea que tengas se pase- digo el sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Ha…hai!-respondí mientras lo veía alejándose.

-Juvia…baka-me dije, di un suspiro y seguí mi rumbo, pero antes quise distraerme, quise ver unas tiendas para comprar otras ropas para ver si así puedo lograr que Gray-sama se fije en mi.

Después de todo…no vi nada para mi, así que me dirigí al gremio, cuando abrí la gran puerta para entrar…estaban ellos dos, Gray-sama y Tsubaki, estaban los dos sentados en una mesa muy sonrientes, mientras que ella le limpiaba restos de comida que Gray-sama tenia en el rostro, no pude seguir divisando mas ya que sentí una brisa en el cuello que me hiso temblar, gire para ver de donde provenía y…

-Lyon-Sama!-grite sin querer, estaba sorprendida, desde hace cuanto estaba allí?

-Je…Jeje- fue lo único que dijo al darse cuenta que estábamos bajo de muchas miradas gracias a mi grito de asombro.

-Hey, Lyon!-Reconocí esa voz de inmediatamente, era Gray-sama! , estaba apunto de saludarlo cuando me tironearon hacia las afueras del gremio.

-Pe…pero por que ese grito Juvia?-me dijo con un tono de nerviosismo y…sonrojo? , si! Estaba sonrojado, se veía muy lindo, tierno, guapo…Basta Juvia! No digas eso!.

-Juvia…te sucede algo?, has estado rara, no estas con ese gran animo que sueles tener…dime…te pasa algo?-no sabia que responder, no me di cuenta en que momento me tenia abrazada a el, todo me lo dijo tan dulcemente, se oía muy preocupado…nunca lo había visto así, me encontraba mal, necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba que alguien hiciera eso y lo único que pude hacer era llorar.

-Todo estará bien, si te hacen algo malo solo avísame-esta vez me abrazaba mas fuerte, sin hacerme daño y así nos quedamos por un largo tiempo mientras yo descargaba toda mi tristeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Diario de Juvia**

_Capitulo 3:_

_10 de julio_

_Querido Diario…Que fue lo que sucedió ayer? No lo sé, fue especial, fue...diferente, estar en sus brazos fue totalmente cálido…hasta que tuve que despertar del sueño, ya que escuchamos el ruido de la puerta del gremio cerrándose ferozmente, solo nos quedamos mirando hacia aquella dirección aun abrazados, cuando logramos ver quien era, quede en shock, era Gray-sama, estaba enfurecido, mirando a Lyon-sama con odio y a un lado estaba Tsubaki, sorprendida por aquella reacción. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Lyon-sama me tomo de la mano, me llevo hasta el gremio, y en el transcurso el y Gray-sama cruzaron las miradas con furia, cuando Gray-sama me miro con culpa…solo desvié la mirada._

-Juvia…que haces…?- me dije apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa, no sabia que hacer, que pasaba conmigo?, pero…-pero que esta haciendo Lyon-sama aquí?, quizá tiene una misión- dije positivamente, por que…que otra cosa podría ser? . Escuche unos leves golpecitos…y otra vez y una vez más.

-Eh? De donde vienen?- oí unos golpes mas fuertes- pero que…la puerta!-me levante rápido de la silla para dirigirme a la entrada.

-Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!- dije esto mientras abría la puerta y…

-Hola, Juvia- Qu..que? No...No puede ser!

-Gr…gray-sama? Qu…que hace usted aquí?- Kyaa! Que hace aquí?, Que hace aquí?, Que hace aquí?

-Pues….veras, Juvia…- no pudo continuar, ya que escuchamos que alguien lo llamaba.

-Gray, Gray allí estas! Te estaba buscando- al girarnos para ver quien era, pues para la sorpresa de nosotros era Tsubaki…

-Hey…Tsubaki, que…que haces aquí?- dijo Gray-sama con una gotita de sudor.

-Oh pues, quería que me acompañaras a comprar unas cosas- lo dijo tan sonrientemente, me molestaba, grrrr… no se quedara con…

-Juvia-chan, estas bien? Estas echando humos- dijo ella con curiosidad y…que le importa a ella?

-Hai, Juvia esta bien- dije secamente, me molestaba su presencia.

-Etto…Juvia, vendré otro día si?- Dijo con un tono de…desaliento?

-Pero por que no visitamos antes a Juvia? y luego vamos de compras- lo dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Gray-sama preparada para entrar.

-No! Etto….no, por que Juvia tiene que hacer cosas importantes-dije sonriendo falsamente, solo quería que se fueran…bueno solo ella pero arrrgg!

-Oh, entiendo, entonces nos vemos, adiós!- dicho esto llevo arrastrándose a Gray-sama por los pasillos de Fairy Hills hasta la salida sin quitarle los ojos de encima a el.

-Ouuuww- dije desanimada, por que habrá venido Gray-sama?, Oh por dios! Gray-sama vino a verme!, sin darme cuenta estaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Wow, Juvia que animada estas- oh era Levy, venia saliendo de su habitación, con una sonrisa como siempre.

-Gray-sama vino a ver a Juvia!- empecé a pellizcarme para saber si era un sueño o no, estaba tan alegre que al ver a Levy estaba con una gran gotita de sudor.

-Eh…me alegro mucho por ti, Juvia- dicho esto sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió al baño.

Luego de todo eso, entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me recosté en la cama pensando en la razón que pudo haber traído a Gray-sama hasta aquí. Cuando de repente sentí que golpeaban la puerta de nuevo.

-Ya voy!- me levante rápidamente, quizá pueda que Gray-sama halla vuelto para…poder verme! , cuando abrí nuevamente la puerta…

-Gra…Lyon-sama?- Queeeeeeee?

-Hola! Al fin te encontré- lo dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, al igual como lo hace Gray-Sama.

-Ho…la…-todo se volvió borroso para mi, después vi la completa oscuridad.

Sentí algo frio en mi frente, escuchaba que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos…

-Uh? Uh? –me senté totalmente alterada, me encontraba en mi cama y callo el pañito que tenia en la frente.

-Vaya, ya despertaste, te encuentras mejor?- Lyon-sama seguía aquí?

-Ha…hai…Juvia se encuentra mejor…- le dije con nerviosismo mientras me alejaba de el lentamente.

-Tranquila, no te hice nada mientras dormías- Eeehh?

Me sonroje, trague saliva tan notoriamente que el me quedo mirando con rareza hasta que entendió.

-N…no! No quise decir eso! Etto….olvídalo, ya me tengo que ir, luego hablamos Adiós, que te mejores- dicho esto se dirigió a la salida pero al abrir la puerta…

-Ah! Y Juvia…prepárate para mañana, tienes que estar lista a las 9:00 am-y luego cerró la puerta.

-Pero….pero que acaba de pasar?- me volví a recostar en la cama, Juvia...que pasa contigo…que esta pasando?, y otra vez no le pregunte a Lyon-sama de por que esta aquí!.


	4. Chapter 4

**El Diario de Juvia **

_Capitulo 4: (I parte)_

_11 de julio _

_Querido Diario…estoy…estoy aunque yo misma no me lo crea, estoy emocionada, es unos minutos mas saldré con Lyon-sama, es raro, siempre me he sentido así pero con la diferencia es que solo era con Gray-sama, solo con el me sentía así, aunque jamás me ha citado, supongo que es algo nuevo y…lindo. Ya falta poco para que de la hora en la que debería estar lista, inconscientemente me arreglé…bella, me puse mi vestido que es adaptado al cuerpo, pronunciando mejor mi busto mis botas y mi cabello suelto y en las puntas con ondulaciones, finalmente con mi sombrerito de copa, el cual tiene una mariposa al costado, solo me falta el perfume y ya estaría completamente lista._

-Justo y cuando termine de escribir, escuche unos golpes que provenían de la entrada- ya va! –grite para que esperaran mientras rociaba delicadamente el perfume en mi cuello, cuando llegue enfrente de la puerta, arregle un poco mi vestido y mi sombrerito y con una sonrisa abrí.

- Okai…ri – desapareció mi sonrisa al ver quien estaba en frente…de verdad no me lo esperaba.

- Juvia…- solo pudo articular mi nombre mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

- Gra…Gray-sama! Que…que hace usted aquí! – Por que hoy?, por que ahora!

- Etto…Juvia so…solo quería hablar contigo, puedo? – Noo! , por que justo ahora?, tsk mala suerte…

- Gray-sama…Juvia…Juvia saldrá a…hacer compras! – no sabia que decir, no se me ocurría nada!

- Oh…entiendo…con quien, sola? – se puso serio, jamás lo había visto así.

- Pues…con…con… - Miraba a la persona que estaba detrás de Gray-sama…y me repito…por que ahora!

- No, no irá sola, ira conmigo – Oí la voz de aquel hombre que se encontraba detrás de Gray-sama y el responsable era el, Lyon-sama.

Cuando Gray-sama giró para ver quien era…su cara se desfiguró por completo a una mucho mas seria, dio…miedo.

-Tu que haces aquí?, por que no estas en tu gremio o en alguna misión? – Dijo totalmente molesto y secamente.

- Y tu que haces aquí molestando a mi cita?, disculpa Juvia…ya nos vamos? – paso por al lado de Gray-sama ofreciéndome su brazo para poder irnos, era un momento sumamente incomodo.

- Etto… - me quede mirando a Gray-sama con lastima…me sentía mal por hacerle esto, en verdad no quería...

- Adiós – dijo Gray-sama, muy secamente, sentí que algo se rompió en mí, quería…llorar.

- Vamos Juvia – sentí como me tironearon del brazo para salir de allí, fue muy incomodo no sabia como reaccionar frente a esa situación.

- Etto…Lyon-sama… - debería de decir algo no? Pero no se me ocurre que!

- No hables y vamos – fue amable, fue como si no hubiera pasado nada…pero se que por dentro esta diferente.

-Cuando llegamos al centro de la cuidad Lyon-sama miró todos los lugares que había, de echo el centro estaba muy animado, había muchos locales abiertos, restaurantes, pastelerías, panaderías, etc., incluso había una feria, se veía divertida.

-Ven, vamos! – Dijo Lyon-sama muy animado mientras me tomaba de la mano para caminar rápidamente hacia la dirección de la feria.

- Ha…hai! – logre decir mientras me llevaba a prisas.

-Después nos detuvimos en un puesto, era pequeño, pero muy humilde, vendían unas flores hermosas.

- Disculpe…quiere comprar unas? – dijo una linda niña al parecer ella estaba a cargo de ese puesto.

- No, gracias – dijo Lyon-sama sin tomar en cuenta las bellas flores – Vamos a otro sitio – dicho esto tomo mi mano y se dirigía a otro puesto

- Espere… - dije soltándome del agarre – es que…Juvia quiere ver bien estas flores…si? – dije sonriéndole.

- Es…esta bien, estaré en aquel puesto de comida – lo dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Etto...estas flores tienen algo en especial? – pregunte, ya que me parecían muy hermosas y especiales como para que se vendieran así.

- Hai! – Dijo la pequeña niña que atendía – estas flores se las tienes que regalar a la persona que mas ames con todo tu ser – sonriéndome, me paso una de las flores, era una morado intenso, con los bordes de los pétalos de color blanco.

- A…arigato – dije mientras sostenía aquella flor – cual es su precio? – pregunte extrañada ya que…yo no tenia pensado en comprar una.

- Oh, no te preocupes, es un regalo – dijo la niña con una risita traviesa.

- Juvia! – Oí a lo lejos que alguien me llamaba – ya voy, Lyon-sama! – dije mientras retrocedía y aquella niña movía su mano en señal de despedida, le sonreí en gesto de agradecimiento y guarde la delicada flor muy cuidadosamente en el pequeño bolso que tenia a un lado sujetado del hombro, y cuando gire en dirección de Lyon-sama…

- Oh, Juvia! – Oí la voz de una chica, su voz se me hacia muy conocida, pues, era ella…Tsubaki.

- Hola – dije secamente, con tan solo su presencia me ponía de mal humor.

- Hola, Juvia – No! Lo que me faltaba! Gray-sama…espera, que…que hace el con ella aquí!...Grrrrr.

- Hola chicos, que hacen aquí? – dijo Lyon-sama mirando de reojo a Gray-sama.

- Pues… - Dijo Tsubaki siendo interrumpida por Gray-sama.

- Estamos en una cita – dijo mirándome tan…tan frio, me dolió…lo que dijo, quebró mi corazón en mil pedazos, me quería largar de este lugar.

- Pero que bien!, nosotros igual… - dijo Lyon-sama, pero fue interrumpido por mí, no pensé mas, le tome la mano y salimos de ese lugar, pero sentía una mirada fija en mí, no quise voltear.


	5. Chapter 5

**El Diario de Juvia**

_Capitulo 5:( II parte)_

-Después de pasar aquel momento incomodo, con Lyon-sama fuimos a visitar a todas las tiendas posibles y todo…eso…tomados de la mano, pero de vez en cuando divisábamos a Gray-sama junto con la "innombrable", cada vez que la veía me ponía de mal humor y sin querer o inconscientemente apretujaba la mano de Lyon-sama, pero al momento después el me lo hacia olvidar con su sonrisa y con sus palabras.

- Ven, vamos! – Dijo Lyon-sama, llevándome de la mano y caminando con prisa.

- Don…donde vamos? – pregunte, mientras caminaba rápido detrás de el, tratando de seguir su paso.

- Quieres…algodón de azúcar? – Dijo en tono divertido mientras nos dirigíamos a un carrito.

- Uh? - algodón de azúcar?, que es eso? – Etto…Hai – que sabor tendrá?

- Llegamos al pequeño carrito, pero no tome mucha atención ya que estaba ansiosa de probar aquel "algodón de azúcar".

- Ten – Dijo Lyon-sama, como siempre con una sonrisa.

- A…arigato! – era tan…tan…esponjosito…tan….tan – Delicioso! – dije felizmente después de darle un gran mordisco, cuando miré a Lyon-sama no me estaba mirando a los ojos…si no que a mi boca.

- Lyon…Lyon-sama? – Estaba muy cerca de mí, me estaba tomando de la cintura…Kyaaaa!

- Que…que sucede? – Dijo casi en un susurro, estaba sintiendo su respiración junto a la mía, casi rosando nuestros labios.

- Ly…Lyon-sa… - Fui callada por unos labios traviesos que me tenían prisionera, por mi cuerpo corría la adrenalina, solo cerré mis ojos por instinto, lo único que se me vino a la mente fueron esas escenas de Gray-sama junto a Tsubaki entonces solo me dejé llevar, llevar por el cálido beso mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos, el al notar lo que realicé, presiono mas mi cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que el beso fuera mas apasionado hasta que…fuimos interrumpidos por terceras personas.

- Woow, ya son novios? – Dijo aquella voz femenina y rápidamente nos separamos sonrojados, bueno…al menos yo quite los brazos de su cuello pero…el aun me tenia abrazada.

- Eh…chicos! Que…como…desde cuando estaban mirando! – dijo Lyon-sama en tono nervioso.

- Lo suficiente – Respondió aquel hombre junto a Tsubaki, lo que dijo fue de una manera tan…fríamente.

- Hola…Gray-sama! – Dije tratando de sonreír y sonar lo mas alegre posible, pero por dentro solo quería llorar.

- Vamos, Tsubaki – Le dijo a ella mientras se la llevaba de la mano a otro lugar, pero se detuvo y dijo – nosotros también somos novios – después la beso, de echo solo juntaron sus labios por unos segundos y ya, echo eso siguieron caminando, la verdad quedé perpleja… esto no estaba pasando!

- Felicidades! – Grito Lyon-sama a la pareja que se alejaba, se escucho un "gracias, Igualmente" de Tsubaki.

- Juvia…vamos? – Dijo Lyon-sama mirándome a los ojos.

- Ha…hai! – Dije esbozando una sonrisa, no sé como pude lograr sonreír, estando echa trisas por dentro.

- Después de esto nos dirigimos a Fairy Hills, nos despedimos en la entrada como unos adolescentes, con nerviosismo, sonrojo, timidez, hasta que el dio el primer paso y me dio un beso fugaz, todo lo que hice fue sonrojarme aun mas, mientras se marchaba tambaleaba, al verlo se me escapó una risita burlesca, se volteó y sonrió de medio lado.


	6. Chapter 6

**El Diario de Juvia**

_Capitulo 6:_

_12 de julio_

_Querido Diario…cuando fue el día en que tuve como novio a Lyon-sama?, en que momento fue?, como fue? Ahh! Todo fue muy rápido!... bueno, fue ayer…pero, pero de todos modos…es lindo, eso no quiere decir que no ame a Gray-sama! No, claro que no! Es solo que…ahh! no se! Juvia…que pasa contigo! el! Novio de Tsubaki? De ella? No lo puedo soportar…mi corazón ya no lo soporta…quiero huir, si! Ya se, me iré del gremio, no se donde…le pediré a Lyon-sama que me lleve con el, no soportaría ver a Gray-sama con otra…yo…no amo a Lyon-sama…solo fue algo que paso, pero será mejor que aprenda a amarlo por que Gray-sama no me ama y lo mejor será que lo deje ser feliz y también será mejor para mi._

-Cerré mi diario sin ganas…estaba deprimida, no quería nada, no tenia ganas de nada , me levante de la silla y prepare un té, quería relajarme, pero no lo conseguía, mire el reloj que estaba colgado de una pared y vi que era muy tarde, me dirigí al gremio, entré, solo oía unos saludos, unas discusiones de Lucy y Natsu, las cosas incoherentes que decía Cana estando borracha y me senté en un lugar apartado…cuando oí abrirse la puerta del gremio, era…el, sentía vergüenza, solo desvié la mirada, pero segundos después oí sus pasos que se dirigían hacia mi hasta que…

- Necesito hablar contigo – Habló seriamente, estaba enojado, me tomo del brazo bruscamente la verdad me asusté.

- Gray- sama espere! Esta dañando a Juvia! – no me escucho en lo absoluto, mire a los demás y todos estaban sorprendidos ante la reacción de el. Solo me llevo a las afueras del gremio y cuando me soltó dijo:

- Que pretendes? – Su tono de voz fue seria.

- Juvia no pretende nada… - que quiso decir con eso?

- Juvia…no juegues conmigo – Uh?, uh? No juego a nada!

- A…que se refiere Gray-sama? – lo mire inocentemente, no sabia a que se refería, solo lo vi mientras llevaba una mano a su sien.

- Quieres verme loco, enojado, eso quieres? – Pero que? No! Claro que no!

- Gray-sama… yo… - dije mientras acercaba mi mano a la suya, no quería que estuviera así.

- Te lo repito Juvia…no juegues conmigo – Dijo esto mientras afirmaba mi brazo bruscamente, cuando iba a abrir mi boca para hablar…

-Suéltala! – Oí alguien detrás de mi, su voz era masculina – Que te crees? – cuando nos separó me di cuenta quien era…Lyon-sama.

- Tu que haces aquí!, vete a tu gremio quieres? – Respondió Gray-sama con ojos de odio.

- Tu no trates así a mi novia, vete con la tuya! – Dijo Lyon-sama preparándose para golpearlo, lo último que quería era que se formara una pelea.

- Pues sabes que? Váyanse los dos! Lejos! – Que acaba de decir? No…no dijo eso, solo fue mi imaginación, Gray-sama no pudo haber dicho eso…no!, cuando sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro…

- Ven Juvia, no hagas caso a esos tontos – Era Lucy, quien había salido para ver que sucedía – Te iré a dejar a Fairy Hills, si?.

-Asentí y nos fuimos, dejando a Lyon-sama y Gray-sama atrás. En el transcurso le explique a Lucy las cosas que han pasado, aunque no me llevo muy bien con ella igual le tengo cariño y confianza.

- Y…que vas a hacer Juvia? En verdad quieres irte del gremio? – me lo dijo en tono de preocupación.

- Hai, creo que será lo mejor ahora lo único que Juvia quiere…es llorar… - Dije bajando mi cabeza, gracias a dios habíamos llegado a Fairy Hills. – Arigato Lucy.

- De nada Juvia y animo! – Sonriéndome, con el pulgar arriba se despidió para otra vez dirigirse al gremio.

- Después de llegar a mi habitación, mire mis pertenencias y las empecé a ordenar para luego llevármelas, después de que Lyon-sama me vino a dejar después de la cita, fui a hablar con el maestro y me apoyó, así que no tengo problemas. Después de unas horas oí que tocaban la puerta…

- Ya va! – grite para que me pudieran esperar

- Ya entré! – oí la voz de…Lyon-sama? Que hacia aquí?

- Juvia…perdón – dijo esto mientras se acercaba a mi.

- Por que Lyon-sama? – de que hablaba? Por que se perdonaba?

- Por el escándalo de hoy, afueras del gremio – Dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos – es que no podía permitir que te tratara así! Tu eres mi!...mi novia… - estaba sonrojado! Y y yo también…

- No…no se preocupe Lyon-sama! – Dije nerviosamente – Etto…Juvia tiene que hablar con usted… - dije sentándome en la cama.

- Que pasa Juvia? – mientras se sentaba a un lado.

- Etto…usted…bueno…Juvia se podría unir a su gremio? – Dije esto haciendo circulitos en mi ropa – Digo…si no le molesta.

- De…de verdad lo dices? Enserio? – Su bella sonrisa apareció cuando le pregunte, lo veía…feliz.

- Ha…hai, Juvia quiere unirse a su gremio, quiere irse con usted – Cuando dije eso Lyon-sama se levanto y me ofreció su mano.

- Ahora mismo? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa-

- Hai, ahora mismo – tomando su mano y me levante – tengo las cosas listas – sonreí sinceramente.

- Esta bien, vamos – dijo finalmente.

-Tardamos unas horas! Pero…ya estamos en el tren en que nos dirige al gremio "Lamia Scale", me pregunto…habrán notado mi ausencia en el gremio? Gray-sama…me extrañara?, bueno lo dudo, el estará ocupado con Tsubaki…

- Hey Juvia, me escuchas? –Dijo Lyon-sama quien estaba en el asiento de enfrente.

-Gomen nasai! – dije avergonzada, otra vez estaba ocupada en mis pensamientos!

- Te estaba diciendo que todos te trataran muy bien allí, somos muy unidos – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ha…hai, Juvia lo sabe – respondí sonriendo, para luego mirar por la ventana, ya estaba atardeciendo, el cielo estaba de un color naranja intenso, como esos atardeceres que son perfectos para estar con esa persona especial, como para estar con…Gray-sama, al pensar en todo eso no me di cuenta que había suspirado.

- Juvia, que pasa? – dijo Lyon-sama sentándose a un lado y tomándome la mano en señal de apoyo.

- Na…nada! Juvia esta bien, esta feliz – dije esbozando una gran sonrisa, en parte estaba feliz ya que así podría olvidar a Gray-sama.

- Esta bien… - dijo el mientras dejaba mi mano y poso la suya en mi rostro acariciándome y acercándose a mi – te…creo – casi en un susurro, después de eso me beso con tanta dulzura que solo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.

- Cuando llegamos al gremio, Lamia Scale, estaban esperándonos Jura, Sherry y Yuka.

- Hey, Chicos! – Dijo Lyon-sama saludando a sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Lyon, Juvia! Al fin llegaron – dijo Jura amablemente.

- Después de toda la presentación entramos al gremio, era grande, muy amplio, pero algo me incomodaba, sentía una energía negativa muy fuerte…creo que provenía de Sherry, cada vez que la miraba, me devolvía la mirada con odio….

-Pasaron los días, eran muy animados, con risas, tragos, pero no era lo mismo que en Fairy Tail. Junto con Lyon-sama estuvimos yendo a misiones durante semanas y la verdad nos ha ido muy bien, gracias a eso yo me alojaba en un apartamento. Todo era muy genial hasta que un día recibí un pequeño sobre…


	7. Chapter 7

**El Diario de Juvia**

_Capitulo 7:_

_13 de julio_

_Querido Diario…la verdad no tengo queja alguna sobre el nuevo gremio en donde estoy, son unidos y divertidos. He ido a muchas misiones junto con Lyon-sama el cual hemos estado muy beneficiados, las tareas son fáciles y la paga es buena, estaba pensando en quedarme aquí para siempre, aunque se me vienen a la mente esos recuerdos en los días en que yo estaba en Fairy Tail, cada día una grandiosa aventura, las fiestas, las discusiones que terminaban en una gran pelea, lanzándose cualquier cosa que se encontrara en el camino, en fin. Quería saber como seguían las cosas por allá, quería mandar una carta, pero preferí quedarme con la duda ya que deben estar todos bien._

-Dejé la pluma a un lado y cerré mi diario dejándolo arriba de la mesita de noche. De repente se me vino a la mente el pequeño sobre que llego ayer en la noche, no recuerdo donde lo había guardado, ya que como era tarde estaba muy cansada y solo la guarde, comencé a buscarla en la entrada, en la cocina, debajo de mi cama y finalmente en los muebles pero no había nada, hasta que recordé que lo había dejado en el pequeño cajón de la mesita de noche junto a la cama, me senté, abrí el cajoncillo y tome el sobre.

- Uh…que raro – dije dándome cuenta que no tenia remitente – de seguro debe ser del gremio – dije con una sonrisa mientras habría el sobrecito pero… - Que…que es esto? No! Es…es mentira! – Mis lagrimas salían sin aviso de mis ojos cada vez que revisaba el contenido una y otra vez – Esto…no puede ser, no… - tire el pequeño sobre a la cama para después cubrir mi rostro con mis propias manos y llorar desconsoladamente, sentía ganas de gritar, de largarme, así que tome una chaqueta, y me fui.

-Había olvidado mi sombrero con la pequeña mariposa que tenia de adorno, así que me encontraba con el cabello suelto, por suerte estaba soleado, no habría rastro de que fuera a llover así que espero que sea un lindo día. Mientras caminaba se me venia a la mente aquel contenido del sobre y nuevamente sentía unas traviesas gotas saladas que pasaban por mis mejillas, cada detalle de aquello, era una apuñalada en mi corazón, empecé a caminar mas rápido, mas rápido, eran tantas mis ganas de llorar y escapar que sin darme cuenta empecé a correr, no tenia un rumbo definido, solo quería…desaparecer.

-Había llegado a un bosque…nunca había visto arboles tan altos, camine, camine y camine hasta que me detuve en un claro, me senté apoyando mi espalda y mi cabeza en un tronco, se oía una que otra ave, el viento soplaba…las hojas se movían al compas produciendo un sonido relajante, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos para descansar.

-Juvia!, Juvia! – oía a lo lejos que una voz conocida pronunciaba mi nombre – Por favor contéstame, Juvia! Despierta…a…amor… - sentía que esa misma persona me movía un poco…AMOR!.

- Eh? , Eh? – dije enderezándome de forma rápida y chocando con la cabeza de esa persona. – Ayy! – dije en forma infantil poniendo mi mano en el golpe.

- Auch! – dijo esa persona, cuando la pude divisar bien…

- Ly…Lyon-sama? – Que hacia el aquí?, como me encontró? Y...me dijo…amor?.

- Ju…Juvia! Al…fin despertaste… - estaba sonrojado, nervioso…al igual que yo.

- Etto…usted…fue el que dijo…amo… - no alcance a decir aquella palabra ya que fui interrumpida por el.

- Vámonos al gremio! – me tomo de la mano y me levantó, rápidamente nos pusimos a caminar mientras el estaba con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

- Espere! Lyon-sam… - no pude seguir ya que de repente paramos en seco, Lyon-sama se devolvió, me tomo del rostro y me beso por un largo rato, no pude hacer mas que cerrar los ojos y sentir ese dulce beso.

-Juvia… - dijo después de separar nuestros labios por falta de oxigeno para luego apoyar su frente en la mía aun con sus manos en mi rostro.

-Di…diga? – KYAAAAA! Estaba demasiado sonrojada! Me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer! Ayuuuuuuuudaaaaaa!

- Por favor…no me vuelvas a espantar de esa forma, entre a tu habitación para ver si te encontrabas allí, y…encontré unas cosas tiradas sobre tu cama – sabia a que se refería.

-Pe…pero… - mis lagrimas nuevamente me traicionaron y comenzaron a brotar, no podía detenerlas, no quería que Lyon-sama me viera, así que me cubrí el rostro con mis manos.

-Tranquila…te haré olvidar todo, si? Yo…seré tu medicina – finalizo con una de esas sonrisas que te iluminan el alma, esas sonrisas sinceras, la verdad…creo que…estaba empezando a amarlo.

-Ha…hai – dije devolviéndole una sonrisa, se que el estará conmigo siempre, a pesar de todo.

-El regreso al gremio fue silencioso, durante el camino me sorprendí lo mucho que había corrido, estaba muy lejos…más de lo que creí.

-Al llegar, solo quise ir a mi apartamento a descansar, después de la "corrida atlética" que hice mis piernas me pesaban, así que con mucha dificultad me recosté en la cama para poder cerrar los ojos.

-Sentí un viento frio en mi cuerpo, estaba tan cansada que no podía abrir mis ojos, hubo otra corriente mas fría y pude reaccionar, estaba todo oscuro, mire por todo el lugar y eh allí el responsable de aquellas brisas, me dirigí a la pequeña ventana que se encontraba abierta mientras el frio viento jugaba con las cortinas blancas y la cerré. A los minutos después me encontraba bebiendo un te acompañado con unos dulcecitos de chocolate hasta que oí que tocaban la puerta, me dirigí de mala gana ya que aun me encontraba agotada y abrí.

- Okairi – dije mirando a Lyon-sama con una sonrisa, ya que el había sido el responsable de interrumpir mi tranquilidad.

- Hola Juvia – respondió con la misma sonrisa – te he venido a buscar para una misión…vienes? – dijo con entusiasmo.

- Claro! Juvia ira! – necesitaba distraerme y entretenerme un poco.

- Pero te aviso que…es una misión Clase S y tu…no se si aun estés preparada… - dijo algo no muy convencido.

- Juvia esta preparada! – Respondí entusiasmada, quería ir, quería ayudarle, no…quería que fuera solo….

- Jajajaja, esta bien, después de todo te cuidare para que no te pase nada – otra vez su sonrisa cálida y tranquila.

- Es…esta bien – Su sonrisa me ponía nerviosa….

- Entonces vamos – dijo con una sonrisa aun más amplia.

- Hai! – me devolví, me puse mi sombrero con la mariposa, un abrigo largo, después dejé mi diario encima del pequeño mueble y nos fuimos.

- Al volver de la misión, que ha decir verdad no estaba del todo difícil, lo único que tuvimos que hacer era escoltar a la hija de un millonario que se dirigía a otra cuidad, no se por que Lyon-sama dijo que era de Clase S, pero no importa, por suerte la paga estuvo bien. Al llegar al Gremio como siempre Jura nos daba la bienvenida en la entrada, con una gran sonrisa pero esta vez…fue diferente.

- Juvia… - Me habló seriamente, no tenia un buen presentimiento.

- Que pasa? – dije extrañamente

- Alguien te busca, esta dentro del gremio esperándote – me respondió.

- Te acompaño – Dijo Lyon-sama pero Jura hiso un gesto de negación.

- No se preocupe Lyon-sama, Juvia estará bien – Le sonreí.

- Esta bien…pero si oigo algo fuera de lo normal iré enseguida – Me respondió cruzando sus brazos.

- Hai – Dicho esto me dirigí para entrar al gremio, no vi a nadie así que fui a la barra para beber algo hasta que…

- Juvia…hola – Era imposible, no lo creo…me niego! , decidí girar para ver si era quien en verdad creo, y…

- Gray-sama! – Fue lo único que pude articular, estaba tan sorprendida que de repente perdí la fuerza y deje que el vaso se estrellara contra el piso, después una ira se apoderó de mí, bajé mi rostro, apreté mis puños y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

- Juvia...yo no… - Se estaba acercando hacia mi, oía sus pasos, no quiero que se acerque…no quiero!, pero al darme cuenta ya me tenia abrazada… - Perdóname.

- Que? , que lo perdone?, estaba tan herida y sentía ira al mismo tiempo que lo único que pude hacer fue golpearle el pecho con toda la fuerza que tenia pero a el no le afectaba en nada, es mas me abrazaba mas fuerte, no aguante mas y… - Baka, baka, baka, baka! – repetía una y otra vez mientras lo seguía golpeando en el pecho.

- Perdóname por favor Juvia…perdóname – Apoyo su cabeza arriba de la mía siendo el mas alto que yo, mientras aun me tenia abrazada, hasta que alguien vino a salvar la situación…

- Suéltala – oí a Lyon-sama a solo unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos – Suéltala! – Repitió pero esta vez el me quito de los brazos de Gray-sama y me abrazó. Yo solo pude abrazarlo con más fuerza y llorar como una niña pequeña.

- Yo…solo quería devolverle esto… - de repente saco mi diario entre sus ropas, POR QUE TENIA MI DIARIO! – Le pregunte a una persona en donde vivías por que necesitaba hablar contigo y cuando fui…no abrías, así que…entre, lo encontré allí y…lo leí – Estirando su brazo con el diario en mano, temblorosamente lo recibí.

-Ahora vete – dijo Lyon-sama con un tono seco – Vete y ve a revolcarte nuevamente con Tsubaki – Esta vez lo dijo con odio, yo no me sentía capaz de decir algo…en ese momento solo quería desaparecer.

- Pero que diablos estas diciendo Lyon! – Respondió Gray-sama en su defensa, aparentar por su expresión estaba sorprendido.

- De esto! – Lyon-sama saco un pequeño sobriecillo y lanzándoselo a Gray-sama.

- Pero que… - Dijo Gray-sama sorprendido viendo unas pequeñas fotos en las que sale el con Tsubaki en una cama semidesnudos y que al parecer…lo estaba pasando bien.

- Ahora entendiste? – Respondió Lyon-sama.

- Basta – dije en un susurro mientras lloraba, me solté de Lyon-sama, caminé rápido y me dirigí a la salida del Gremio.


	8. Chapter 8

**El Diario de Juvia**

_Capitulo 8: (I parte)_

_14 de julio_

_Querido diario, después de aquella situación totalmente incómoda, después de que salí del gremio, corrí hasta mi apartamento y cerré la puerta ferozmente y cubrí mi boca para no dejar escapar un grito de sufrimiento mientras lagrimas caían por mis mejillas una tras otra sin parar. Me dejé __caer arrodillada como si no tuviera fuerzas, la verdad es que yo estaba temblando, por el miedo?, dolor?, felicidad de haber visto a Gray-sama?, ira por haber metido a Lyon-sama y por que Gray-sama se haya acostado con Tsubaki?... no lo sé, solo recuerdo haberme levantado y me dirigí a mi cama, me recosté, oí unos golpes en la puerta pero preferí no darle importancia y me dormí._

-Cuando terminé de escribir, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y estaba lloviendo, el día… era triste, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando oí que golpeaban.

-Quién podrá ser? – Me pregunté mientras me dirigía a la entrada- okairi – dije mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola Juvia – Era Jura quien sostenía un paraguas.

-Hola – respondí para luego sonreír – Adelante.

-Arigato- dicho esto se dirigió a la pequeña salita con tres sofás y en medio una pequeña mesita, luego cerré la puerta – Asiento – sonreí para después dirigirme a la cocina.

- Y…como estás? – oí mientras estaba en la cocina.

-Etto…Juvia está bien – respondí lo más calmada posible – y tu? – mientras colocaba dos tacitas encima de unos platitos de loza fina.

-Bien, gracias – me respondió – Pero…segura que estás bien?, ayer te vi saliendo del gremio y corriendo, cuando entré estaban Lyon, y Gray. Lyon estaba agarrando a Gray de la camisa con una mano alzada…estaba por golpearlo y Gray estaba igual…que pasó? – Oh por dios…el estaba allí?!.

-Etto…nada, Juvia no sabe que habrá pasado – respondí mientras me dirigía hacia el, con una taza de té en cada mano.

-Ne…Juvia, no mientas – me miró con cara de cómplice.

-Está bien – suspiré mientras me dirigí al sofá y me senté – bueno…hubo un problema – bajé la mirada.

-Bueno solo se que tienes un problema con Gray – tomó un poco de aire y continuó – lo mejor es que vallas a tu gremio y enfrentes el problema – como lo supo?!

-Pero, pero… - Abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos, no entiendo como supo – como…es que…lo sabe?.

-Lyon – sonrió.

-Lyon-sama? – El?...pe…pero como?

-Si, Lyon…el me pedía consejos para poder conquistarte – finalizó con una sonrisa, Lyon-sama…hiso eso?.

-El… - no lo puedo creer es…lindo!.

-Pero como te dije, será mejor que vallas al gremio y soluciones tu problema con Gray – tomó una pausa y le dio un último sorbo a su té – además, Sherry ha estado de mal humor desde que llegaste.

-Hai…Juvia se dio cuenta – sonreí con una gotita de sudor.

-Jajajajaja, pero es por que esta preocupada por Lyon – respondió

-Por Lyon-sama? – pero si ella está con Ren.

-Si, por Lyon, como tu sabes ella estaba enamorada de el – asentí con la cabeza – pero ahora solo le tiene un gran afecto y no quiere que sufra.

-Oh… - yo tampoco quiero que Lyon-sama sufra... – está bien…hoy Juvia irá a Fairy Tail a arreglar todo – Pero que dije?

-Bien – respondió Jura con una sonrisa – espero que te valla muy bien Juvia – dijo levantándose para después dirigirse a la entrada y luego tomar su paraguas – nos vemos – sonrió.

- Hai, gracias por venir a visitar a Juvia – respondí amablemente y después se fue.

-Luego de lo sucedido, me levanté del sofá y di un gran suspiro, después fui a mi habitación para arreglar mis cosas – Ñaaaa! Juvia no quiere – dije sin ánimos.

-Después de un laaargo viaje en tren para poder llegar finalmente a Magnolia. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de mi antigua habitación en Fairy Hills oí que alguien me saludaba…

-Juvia! – oí en unísono pero cuando me giré me llevé una gran sorpresa.

-Chicas? – que hacían todas? No le avisé a nadie que volvería.

-Como estas Juvia? – me preguntó una alegre Levy.

-Etto…Juvia está bien – respondí con una sonrisa fingida.

-Volverás al Gremio? – Dijo Erza que entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño plato con un trozo de pastel.

-No…Juvia no cree que volverá – dije mientras habría la puerta de mi habitación.

-Pero tienes que volver – Apareció Bisca.

-Juvia no sabe, ella duda que vuelva – respondí ya en el marco de la puerta mientras sostenía una de las maletas y bajando la cabeza.

-Ouuuw – dijeron al unísono, la verdad nunca creí que me extrañarían – bueno Juvia, te dejamos para que descanses – dijo Erza mientras todas obedecieron y todas se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Hai – dije mientras dejaba las maletas restantes – Arigato – y cerré la puerta. Cuando volteé, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, tomé unas maletas y me dirigí a la cama para descansar por un momento.

-Al despertar después de 3 horas de siesta, me dirigí al baño y me lavé la cara. Cuando volví a la cama y me senté, suspiré con melancolía, me limité a observar la habitación y debo decir que...me trae muchos recuerdos.

-Como me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes – dije en voz alta, aun recuerdo cuando Erza y Lucy vinieron, les ofrecí una taza de té, pero a Lucy le jugué una pequeña broma, agregándole a su té un "poco" de picante – Jajajajajaja – reí ante aquel recuerdo. Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, me arreglé un poco y me dirigí al Gremio. Ya se estaba despejando así que sería agradable cuando…

-Juvia! – oí mi nombre a lo lejos, cuando giré vi una silueta corriendo hacía mi, no podía distinguir muy bien quien era, pero su voz me era conocida y cuando pude identificarla…

-Adiós – y caminé rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, solo quería salir de allí.

-No, espera, por favor! – oí su voz cansada y me detuve pero sin voltear.

-Arigato…arigato – se oía jadeante, no voltearé, no lo haré – quiero hablar contigo, puedo?.

-No, Juvia no tiene por que hablar con Gray-sama – le respondí fríamente aun sin voltear.

-Por favor – su voz ya era de suplica.

-No – y empecé a caminar, aunque me doliera…no era el momento para conversar con el, no aun.

-Espera – de repente sentí que tomó mi brazo bruscamente, haciéndome quedar frente a el, me impresionó como estaba, se encontraba con la cabeza gacha no lograba ver sus ojos…su cabello no me dejaba – tenemos que hablar – ahora fue mas relajado, aunque esta vez tomó mis dos brazo evitando que me escapara.

-Gray-sama…Juvia no quiere hablar, ahora no – bajé la mirada.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo mientras tomó mi cara para poder verlo – y ahora – finalizó con una dulce mirada por el cual me sonrojé.

-Etto…está bien – suspiré.

-Bien – dijo – vamos – me ofreció la manos para caminar.

-Ha…hai – respondí mientras correspondía.

-Después llegamos a un pequeño parque, buscamos una pequeña banca y allí nos sentamos.

-Ahora dime…por que te fuiste? – me preguntó para romper el silencio.

-Ju…Juvia se fue por que se sentía incomoda – respondí mientras ponía mis manos en forma de puño apoyándolas en mis piernas y bajando la mirada.

-Incomoda, por que? – mientras buscaba mi rostro para mirarme.

-Hai…por que…si – sonreí levemente.

Esta bien…dijo no muy convencido mientras apoyaba su espalda a la banca – y…por que con el?.

-Como? – no entendía la pregunta, así que lo miré confundida mientras el tenía la mirada hacia un gran árbol que se encontraba al frente.

-Que…por que te fuiste con el y no a otro Gremio? – pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada hacía a mí.

-Por que…Juvia confía mucho en el – supongo que era eso.

-Son novios? – esta vez preguntó seriamente y con una voz fría.

-Etto…Juvia no lo sabe – dije jugando con mis dedos – Lyon-sama dice que si, pero Juvia no lo considera de ese modo – estaba sudando, temblando, me puse nerviosa! – aunque hubo momentos románticos entre Lyon-sama y Juvia – cada vez hablaba mas rápido, las palabras salían solas de mi boca – hubieron besos, abrazo – estaba apunto de explotar, hasta que me fijé en Gray-sama, estaba ardiendo en furia, su mano estaba a un lado de la banca, sus nudillos ya estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que empuñaba sus manos – pero pero! – dije haciendo señas con las manos – Juvia…Juvia no lo ama! – dije finalmente.

-Que? – dijo Gray-sama totalmente desconcertado – Jajajajaja – de repente se puso a reír como si de un chiste se tratara – enserio?.

-Hai… - respondí son entender su actitud.

-Woow – después llevo su mano hacia su cabello para después dar un gran suspiro mirando a otro lado – menos mal.

-Eh? – menos mal?, por que?

-Nada – me miró a los ojos y sonrió – y…quien te mandó esas fotos? – de repente se puso serio y por que lo pregunta? A caso…no quería que yo lo supiera y el podría ser feliz?.

-Juvia no sabe – dije secamente y miré a otro lado.

-Mírame – tomó mi rostro obligando a mirarlo, nuestros rostros estaban a solo centímetros, tanto que sentí un ardor en mi cara.

-Ju…Juvia no sabe! cu…cuando fue a ver quien la envió el sobre no tenía…remitente – la ultima palabra lo dije casi en un susurro, solo miraba su boca y el…la mía estábamos a centímetros cuando…

- Gray! – una chica nos había interrumpido, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde, estaba atardeciendo.

- Tsubaki – Dijo Gray-sama levantándose de la banca y ubicándose en frente de ella – Alguien nos fotografió pero…no salí como en verdad me comporto…parecía como si estuviera borracho.

- Uh?, no te acuerdas después de la fiesta que hubo después de que se fue un miembro de allí? – Que fiesta? Pero si yo fui la única que se ha ido…

- No…no me acuerdo de nada, ni de la fiesta – respondió con sinceridad.

- Oh, Juvia!, hola! – me miró con una molesta sonrisa.

- Hola – dije secamente, no la soporto.

- Por que no has aparecido por el Gremio? – me preguntó con una gran sonrisa falsa.

- Por que… - le iba a responder cuando…

- Por que…ella es la que se fue del Gremio – se oyó entre serio y triste.


	9. Chapter 9

**El Dario de Juvia**

_Capitulo 9: ( II parte)_

-Oh, perdón - dijo Tsubaki sinicamente, se noto en la forma en la que lo expresó , en su molesto tono de voz!

-Solo le respondí con una mirada de odio con el que al parecer a Gray-sama lo puso muy icomodo.

-Bueno...yo iré al gremio y luego iré a mi casa, Juvia, que tal si nos vemos cerca de mi allí, en aquel almacen, afuera? - Al parecer en verdad estaba muy incomodo.

-Etto...hai! cla...claro! Ju...Juvia irá! - Dije totalmente sonrojada, el en...serca de su casa!, iremos a su casa y...y...Juvia! no pienses cosas hentai!

-Bien - Dicho esto se alejó y quedé completamente sola con...Tsubaki.

-Ja! de seguro solo lo hizo por lastima - su tono de voz cambió totalmente cuando Gray-sama se fue, era de odio, maldad pura - Por que como se acostó conmigo y lo pasamos muy bien, sin presumir eh.

-Que? - pero de que hablaba? eso es mentira! - No es verdad! - grité en defensa.

-Claro que es verdad - Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos - si no lo fuera no hubieran existido esas fotos - cuando termino de hablar, se fue.

-Yo solo quedé plantada en mi lugar, mi vista se volvía borrosa gracias a las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, debió de haber una trampa allí, Gray-sama no es así!

-Después de haber limpiado mis lagrimas tomé un poco de aire y me dirigí al lugar en donde me había indicado Gray-sama.

-Al llegar el no se encontraba, al parecer aún seguía en el gramio, cuando...

-Oh, valla pero si es Juvia Loxar, no? - había alguien a mis espaldas, pero al reconocer su voz, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Tsubaki - Giré para mirarla a los ojos, se encontraba a unos pasos de mi - Que quieres? o mejor dicho, que haces aqui? sabes muy bien que aquí se encontrará Juvia con Gray-sama!

-Lo se! - me respondio con un grito.

-Entonces? - dije con voz firme

-Por que tu? - esta vez fue mas calmada.

-Que? - que quizo decir con eso?

-Por que Gray te eligió a ti?! - dijo en un grito de dolor. Enserio me eligió a mi? - Por que tu mantienes su mente ocupada en vez de hacerlo yo?!

-Pero que dices? - respondí sorprendida.

-Sabes que? - dijo en un tono serio -Yo no dejaré que alguien como tu me gane - Cuando finalizó se posicionó al igual que Gray-sama cuando va a utilizar su magia.

-No lo hagas! - dije al darme cuenta lo que iba hacer.

-Ice make.. - imposible - Lance! - despúes vi como unas lanzas de hielo solido se dirigían hacia mi, aunque no me preocupaba ya que mi cuerpo era completamente de agua, cerré mis ojos pero...nunca llegaron.

-No! - fue lo unico que oí antes de abrir mis ojos, quedé en shock ante la escena que captaban mis ojos, su cuerpo herido caia bruscamente al suelo, sangrando.

-Gray-sama! - grité lo más fuerte que pude, por el miedo y horror, lo unico que pude hacer fue correr hacía el, en su ayuda - Gray-sama! por favor despierte, despierte! - Lo tenía abrazado en el suelo, luego puse su cabeza en mis piernas para que pudiera estar mas comodo, estaba sangrando, su abdomen estaba herido.

-Solo podía gritar por ayuda, no podía dejarlo allí solo. Por suerte pasó un extraño y me ayudó a llevarlo a su casa. Estuve casi tres horas acompañandolo, ya era de madrugada, mientras el estaba recostado en su cama yo estaba sentada a su lado contemplandolo mientras dormía, después dirigí mi mirada al cuarto en donde nos encontrabamos. Su habitación tenía paredes color café claro, con pequeños diseños mediabales con un tono café mas oscuro, a un lado una pequeña mesita de noche en el cual ensima tenia una foto enmarcada donde salía una mujer ya adulta abrazando a dos niños...acerqué el marco para poder identificar a las personas.

-Mi maestra Ur, Lyon y yo - Oí que alguien habló de repente y me asusté.

-Kya! -desde cuando estaba despierto? - U...Ur?

-Jajaja si, Ur, fue mi maestra, ella fue como una madre para Lyon y para mi - Se oia tan orgulloso al decir eso mientras sonreía.

-Kawaii! - Se veían tan tiernos, Gray-sama salía de brazos cruzados mientras Ur y Lyon hacián gestos raros.

-Ka...Kawaii?, estas loca - desvió la mirada fingiendo estar molesto, pero el leve tono rosado en sus mejillas lo delataba.

-A Juvia le hubiera gustado haber conocido a Gray-sama cuando pequeño - dije en una leve sonrisa pero con un tono de tristeza mientras miraba el marco.

-Por que? - me volvió a mirar

-Por que...Juvia haría lo que pudiera para haber ayudado a Gray-sama en sus momentos dificiles, además Juvia...se sentía sola en esos tiempos - narré casi en un hilo de voz - Y también por que Juvia se hubiera vuelto una persona especial para Gray-sama - sonreí.

-Juvia yo... - oí que golpeaban la puerta

-Juvia ira - me levante y me dirigí a la entrada.

-Di...ga? Que quieres? - Mi sangre hervia de ira

-Como está Gray? - Preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

-Bien - dije secamente, di un paso hacia ella y cerré la puerta detrás de mi - Pero no creas que Juvia te dejará pasar

-Pero yo quiero verlo! - Que se cree? y si le hace algo malo a Gray-sama? - no le haré nada malo! - de repente retrocedió - todo es por tu culpa!

-No es culpa de Juvia, es tuya por estar loca! - le respondí dando pasos más adelante.

-Siempre fuiste tu...te odio - oi en un susurro - Ice Make...

-De nuevo? el cuerpo de Juvia es de agua no le afectará - interrumpí.

-Lance! - acaso era el unico que se sabía?, luego vi como las lanzas se dirigían a mi y pasaban por mi cuerpo.

-Lo ves? - sentía ira, nada mas que ira - Wōtā Kāne! - y ataqué.

-Que..quema - oí a Tsubaki después de atacarla y al parecer era debil, por que como pudo haber resultado herida con el primer ataque?

-Tsubaki Kuronuma... - Alguien estaba detrás de mi cuando dijo aquel nombre.

-Eh? - fue lo unico que dije ya que vi a unaTsubaki totalmente sorprendida.

-Tsubaki Kuronuma, ex miembro de un gremio oscuro llamado "Dragonscale" el cual fue destruido, los miembros se dieron a fuga pero fueron capturados de inmediato, menos una..., woow que historia tienes Tsubaki - Cuando terminé de oir eso reaccioné a ver quien lo había relatado para después volver a ver a Tsubaki, la pobre solo retrocedía con miedo.

-Pero Lyon-sama que ha dicho? - le pregunté totalmente sorprendida.

-Exacto, que has dicho Lyon? - Era Gray-sama quien aun seguía delicado, tenia una venda cubriendo su torso mientras apenas se sostenía del marco de la puerta.

-Gray-sama espere! - fui para evitar a que se cayera, pasando su brazo detrás de mi cuello.

-No! todo es mentira, es mentira, Gray, Gray tu me crees cierto? - Se encontraba toda histerica en el cual miré a Gray-sama pero el tenía la vista en ella y luego la bajó. Al parecer eso le dio a entender a Tsubaki que...no le creía.

-Juvia... - dijo Lyon-sama mientras se dirigía a donde yo me encontraba con Gray-sama.

-Ma...mande? - Kya! odiaba cuando decía eso, me ponía nerviosa!

-Solo... - tomo mi cabeza y me dio un dulce beso en la frente - cuidate mucho y a este idiota tambien - finalizó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Quedate con el, te ama, dejame a mi y a Gray en paz! - todos fijamos las miradas en ella - nosotros nos amamos! - finalizo histericamente.

-No te amo - respondio Gray-sama bastantemente fuerte para que Tsubaki escuchara.

-Que? Gray no me puedes hacer esto, recuerda nos besamos, nos abrazamos hasta nos acostamos! acaso no lo recuerdas? -se encontraba al borde de la locura, sus lagrimas empezaron a aparecer .

-No, no lo hicieron - interrumpio Lyon-sama.

-Que dices Lyon? - Preguntó Gray-sama confundido.

-Recuerdas las fotos? pues bien, llegué a la persona que las había sacado y por lo que me contó, Tsubaki - apuntó hacia ella - fue quien lo contrató y que después de tomar esas fotos ella dejó a Gray en la cama y se fue.

-Ok, aprendí a no beber tanto en el gremio - dijo Gray-sama comicamente.

-Bueno, no es así Tsubaki? - pregunto dirigiendose a ella quien estaba llorando para después correr a quien sabe donde.

-Lyon-sama cuide a Gray-sama , Juvia irá por ella - No permitiría que ella se escape por todo lo que hizo.

-No, yo iré - dicho esto Lyon-sama me dio un fugaz beso en los labios con el cual me sonrojé - Perdón Gray pero no me resistí! - gritó mientras corria tras Tsubaki.

-Idiota - respondió Gray-sama en voz baja.

-Etto... Ju-Ju-Ju-Juvia no... - debía darle una explicación!

-Tranquila, se que fue sorpresa - me respondió mirandome a los ojos, con esa mirada penetrante y ese brillo que solo el tenía y nadie más.

-Hai... - estaba enbobada por su intensa mirada, pero reaccioné cuando noté una mueca de dolor mientras tenía una mano en su torso, donde tenia la herida - Gray-sama! mejor valla a descansar - le ayudé a caminar, llegamos a su habitacion y ayude a que se sentara en la cama.

-Arigato, Juvia - me sonrió mientras yo me sentaba a un lado.

-D-d-de nada! - su sonrisa me cohibía - no tiene por que agradecer - le sonreí de vuelta - sabe que Juvia haría los posible para ayudarlo.

-Gray-sama solo me quedó mirando por unos segundos y después bajo la cabeza - Je!...tu... - me estaba asustando, no lograba ver sus ojos por que su cabello me lo impedía.

-Que le sucede? - interrumpí, estaba segura que sería algo malo.

-Me gustas - oí en un hilo de voz.

-Q...que? - El...dijo eso? oí mal?

-Me...gustas - Ah! lo dijo, lo dijo!

-Gray-sama...etto... - las palabras no querían salir de mi boca.

-Onegai - Me abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello - quiereme - mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte, me sorprendió! como debía reaccionar?

-Juvia...no lo quiere - mi voz temblaba, Gray-sama levantó su rostro mirandome desconcertado pero antes de que dijera algo continué - Juvia lo ama - sonreí mientras lagrimas pasaban por mis mejillas.

-No llores - sonrió mientras me limpiaba las rebeldes gotas saladas y acercando su rostro - no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo - después selló lo dicho con un beso fugaz, uno tras otro, pero despues fueron más largos y profundos, mas desenfrenados y apasionados, que en algun punto tuve que recostarme por que Gray-sama se apoyaba cada vez en mi, yo solo deseaba más, quería más, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos haciendo que fueran mas profundos aun, sentí que Gray-sama exploraba con una de sus manos uno de mis muslos y lo demás...lo dejo a la imaginación.


	10. Chapter 10

**El Diario de Juvia**

_Capítulo 10:_

_6 de mayo_

_Querido Diario, perdón por no haber escrito, te he tenido abandonado durante casi un año, bueno eso es porque he estado ocupada con Gray-sama y los demás, volví a ser parte de Fairy Tail y Lyon-sama me dejó ir, ahora con Gray-sama somos una pareja feliz y el bueno...el quedó solo... Mientras estuve metida en mis problemas y mi ausencia...no soy la __única__ que ya tiene pareja en el Gremio, al parecer Natsu despertó de su niñez y se está interesando en Lucy, eso es bueno...pero cuando intenta algo es estropeado por alguien o...por el mismo._

_Gray-sama demuestra cada día su amor por mí, pasó de ser alguien frio a ser alguien tierno, cariñoso, romántico, atento...y mucho más._

_Antes de Ayer nos llegó una invitación de una boda, para nuestra sorpresa era de Sherry y Ren, todo el Gremio estaba invitado así que...la celebración de la boda sería grande...muuuy grande._

-Dejé la pluma a un lado, guardé mi diario en un cajoncito y me dirigí al armario para poder ver que usar para la boda de hoy.

-Veamos! - entusiasmada abrí las dos puertas blancas del closet, pero en ese instante no me sentí bien así que me quedé quieta, no quería moverme pero luego pasó - Neee~ - bajé la cabeza al ver dentro del closet - es mucha ropa - dije desanimada - a ver... - empecé a sacar una por una tirándolas al suelo - no hay nada... - giré para ver la montaña de ropa que había dejado - tendré que ordenar todo - suspiré y me dirigí hacía el closet nuevamente...cuando vi una caja blanca, de poca altura, ancho y largo. Tomé el objeto extrañada, lo puse sobre la cama y quité la tapa - y esto? - era un vestido de tono azul oscuro, en la parte del busto era de corte "V" en forma de corset, la tela caía hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas y con finos diseños dorados - desde cuando lo tengo? - dije sorprendida - es bello... - lo estiré en la cama y me fui a bañar.

-Ouuww - bostecé - que gran baño, ahora a vestirse - el baño fue totalmente relajante - Kyaa! - grité asustada - que...que hace usted aquí? - me sonrojé al ver como su mirada recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo mojado y cubierto por una toalla.

-Go...gomen nasai! es...es que no me dejaron entrar así que solo subí por la ventana - desvió la mirada a la ventana por el cual había entrado.

-Hai... - respondí - etto... usted...viene a algo...no? - lo miré con extrañeza.

-Si...es que acaso no podía venir a verte? - su voz cambió a una más grave, a una más...seductora - acaso...no podía venir a ver a mi linda novia?

-Ha...ha...hai! - malditos nervios - de...demo - mi rostro ardía, mi cuerpo temblaba, los nervios no estaban de mi lado - hentai!

-Hentai? - preguntó Gray-sama - pero si ya nos hemos visto... creo que mejor me voy - su voz cambio totalmente de una seductora a una nerviosa - t...tu alístate para ir a la boda - me dio un tierno beso en la frente y se fue por la misma ventana que había entrado.

-Woow - dije en voz alta, cuando fui a dar un paso volví a sentirme mal...algo me pasaba, así que decidí sentarme por un momento.

-Ya iban a dar las 19:00 hrs, el sol ya se estaba ocultando detrás del mar, el cielo se encontraba anaranjado, observaba todo desde mi ventana esperando a que Gray-sama viniera por mí, hasta que vi que alguien se dirigía a la entrada, así que bajé.

-Vamos? - dijo cuando apenas nos encontramos, mientras sostenía una rosa.

-Claro - sonreí ampliamente y tomé la flor delicadamente - vamos - y nos dirigimos al carruaje.

-Cuando íbamos en el transporte volvió el mal estar, no podía saber que podría ser, tal vez sería una comida que me haya caído mal pero preferí disimular para que Gray-sama no se preocupara.

-Vienes? - salí de mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta él ya se encontraba en la acera extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Gomen ne – apreté su mano por si me sucedía algo de nuevo.

-Estás bien? – Me preguntó mirándome con preocupación – estás pálida, si quieres nos devolvemos.

-No, no –respondí mientras bajaba con una sonrisa – Juvia está bien.

-Calzoncillos-man! – se oyó desde la entrada de un gran salón que se encontraba a unos pasos.

-Arg… - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando…

-Hey Juvia – me saludó con una gran sonrisa, golpeando la cabeza de Gray-sama.

-Porque me golpeaste idiota?! – luego empujó a Natsu.

-Hola…Natsu-san – una gotita de sudor apareció en mi frente, supongo que no me habrá escuchado ya que se pusieron a pelear…ahí mismo.

-Paciencia… - escuché a alguien hablar y se veía a una Lucy aproximándose con una mano en la sien – Juvia… creo que será mejor que entremos, creo que ellos tienen para mucho tiempo aquí – sonrió.

-Hai… - mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada, miré hacia atrás en donde se veían dos locos peleando e invitados entrando y mirándolos raro.

-Lucy, Juvia! – había mucha gente, me mareé y por lo tanto no podía ver quien gritaba, me afirmé del brazo de Lucy y ella se percató.

-Erza, aquí! – levantó su otro brazo para que pudiera vernos.

-Las estaba llamando – sonrió – que pasó? – yo solo cerré los ojos, todo alrededor de mí se movía.

-No lo sé – respondió Lucy – Juvia, estas bien?

-Juvia está bien – abrí los ojos y sonreí, el mareo ya había pasado.

-Vamos a sentarnos en nuestros lugares – dijo Erza, para luego tomarme del otro brazo.

-El salón era gigantesco, parecía como la de un castillo de hadas, con grandes ventanas, finos diseños dorados, todo parecía delicado, mesas redondas cubiertas por manteles blancos y adornos, había una gran escenario cubierto por una alfombra roja.

-Allí están! – dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa mientras saludaba a los demás.

-Vamos – respondió Erza y las tres nos dirigimos a donde estaban todos.

-Luego del discurso que dieron los novios, empezó la cena, en una mesa nos tocó sentarnos como equipo, Natsu y Gray-sama habían llegado un poco después que empezara todo, pero claro, con las ropas un "poco" sucias.

-Sugoi, camarones! – la verdad no me gustaban pero sentí que debía comerlos y la verdad eran deliciosos.

-Ju…juvia… - me miró Gray-sama desconcertado.

-Mm? – lo quedé mirando mientras comía, al parecer no era el único que me miraba de esa manera, todos los de la mesa lo estaban, incluso Natsu quien estaba con la boca llena.

-Porque tan de repente querías comer camarones? – preguntó.

-Por qué… Juvia creía que ya era hora de probarlos, no? – respondí después de haber tragado.

-Y? , te gustaron? – sonreía Lucy.

-Sip, son deliciosos! – y tome otro más y me lo comí.

-Música?, es música! Vamos Lucy! – Natsu se levantó bruscamente del asiento y tomo a Lucy de la muñeca, la pobre no alcanzó a comer más ya que fue arrastrada a la pista de baile donde se encontraban las demás parejas.

-Supongo que yo tendré que buscar a alguien para bailar – sonrió Erza.

-No creo que sea necesario señorita – dijo un joven muy apuesto ofreciéndole el brazo a Erza.

-Oh, gracias – dijo erza correspondiéndole – supongo que saldrán a bailar también no?, Happy tampoco está acá, de seguro fue a invitar a Charle – dicho esto se marchó.

-Pues vamos – dijo Gray-sama y se levantó – te parece? – extendió su mano hacía mí.

-Claro – correspondí y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

-Cuando empezamos a bailar oímos un grito de un hombre, todos buscamos con la mirada de quien podría ser y justo a unos metros, se encontraba Erza haciendo girar al pobre chico quien la había sacado a bailar amablemente, el pobre no paraba de girar y ya se encontraba totalmente mareado, pero Erza solo quería bailar. Todos divisamos esa escena con una gotita en la frente.

-Hola chicos, cómo están? – Era Lyon-sama acompañado por una linda chica quien se nos había acercado.

-Hola Lyon, que hay? – respondió Gray-sama acercándome más a él.

-Hey tranquilo, ya tengo a mi chica – dijo mientras sujetaba a la chica por la cintura, mientras que con ella nos mirábamos cómicamente.

-Mucho gusto – saludé a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente – sonrió de igual manera.

-Pues nos vamos, fue un gusto haberlos saludado – Lyon-sama se despidió amablemente y se fue.

-Pero la mía es mejor – Gray-sama me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

-Creo…que...iré al baño – sentí ganas de ir urgentemente.

-Claro – sonrió de lado – yo te esperaré sentado en nuestros lugares.

-Arigato! – me dirigí caminando lo más rápido posible para no correr y así no alertar a nadie y puse mi mano en la boca, en el camino vi a Lucy que estaba bailando con Natsu, así que la tomé del brazo para que me acompañara.

-Juvia, que sucede? – me preguntó tratando de alcanzar mi paso mientras no dejaba de sujetarla del brazo.

-Juvia no se siente bien – dije con mi boca tapada, no aguantaba más!

-En cuanto llegamos al baño habían muchas puertas pequeñas en donde estaban los inodoros, rápidamente escogí uno, y…devolví todo lo que había comido…

-En cuanto salí estaba Mirajane-San a un lado de Lucy.

-Que te pasó? – dijo Mirajane-san preocupada.

-Será mejor que llamemos a Gray… - comentó Lucy, …Eh?

-No!, no llamen a Gray-sama, Juvia está bien – sonreí, en verdad me encontraba pésimo.

-Estás más pálida de lo normal – Mirajane-san tomó mi rostro.

-Solo…solo necesito…un poco de aire – me sentía ahogada, necesitaba aire fresco.

-Está bien, vamos – al igual que al entrar Lucy me tomó de un brazo, pero esta vez Mirajane-san estaba del otro.

-Que sucede Lu-chan? – Se nos aproximó Levy con cara de curiosidad.

-Pues solo que Juvia no se siente bien – le respondió Lucy – la llevaremos a que tome un poco de aire.

-Oh, puedo ir? Gajeel no me saca a bailar – su cara se tornó a una de decepción – además ya me estoy aburriendo.

-Claro que si – sonreí.

-La salida estaba del otro lado del salón, así que tratamos de no chocar con las demás parejas que se encontraban bailando y además tratando de evitar que Gray-sama nos viera para que no se preocupara.

-Chicas…chicas…a dónde van? – era Cana que se encontraba en la entrada y con una botella de vino en una mano, junto con Lisanna y Erza que al parecer ya se había cansado de "bailar".

-Vamos afuera, van? – preguntó Lucy.

-Claro – dijeron las tres.

-Total nadie nos saca a bailar – dijo Cana mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Nos fuimos a una pérgola que se encontraba a unos metros del salón.

-Woow, todas estamos aquí, al parecer nadie nos quiere sacar a bailar – dijo Levy simpáticamente.

-Yo estaba bailando, pero preferí a acompañar a Juvia que no se encontraba bien – Oh, Lucy porque dijiste eso?!

-Que te sucedió, Juvia? – me miró Erza.

-Solo que…Juvia no se sentía bien, quizá debe ser por los camarones que comió – reí nerviosamente mientras todas me miraban.

-Mmmm… - se me acercó Cana mirándome intimidantemente a los ojos, todo lo que hice fue hacerme para atrás.

-Que pasa Cana? – Preguntó Mirajane-san – sucede algo? – mientras que las demás observaban curiosamente.

-Que te ha pasado últimamente? – dijo cana mientras se alejaba cruzándose de brazos.

-Juvia…por que no vas al doctor? – habló Lisanna.

-Si…yo opino lo mismo – comentó Levy mientras levantaba la mano.

-Etto… Juvia…ha tenido mareos – bajé mi cabeza y respondí casi en un susurro, pero suficientemente para que escucharan.

-Queeee? – dijeron al unísono.

-Juvia no será que t...t…t…tu… - Erza cada vez temblaba y tartamudeaba.

-Que pasa aquí? – dijo una voz masculina y muy conocida.

-Aaaaaaaah! – gritamos todas, aparecieron tan de repente!

-Es un club de Lulú? - preguntó Natsu, quien estaba al lado de Gray-sama.

-Como se les ocurre aparecer tan de repente? – dijo Levy mientras caminaba junto a las demás para ir al salón.

-Tontos… - agregó Cana.

-Por favor…solo veníamos a ver qué pasaba eso es todo, ven aquí – dijo Gray-sama mientras ponía su chaqueta sobre mí.

-Arigato – bajé aún más mi cabeza, casi escucha….eso!

-Oh, Juvia… - dijo Cana – no te preocupes – me giñó un ojo y siguió caminado.

-De qué? – me miró Gray-sama curioso.

-De nada – solo sonreí y me afirmé de su brazo, el mareo estaba volviendo y al parecer más fuerte, el solo me afirmó del otro brazo, todo se volvía oscuro, mis piernas se volvieron débiles, solo oía como el repetía mi nombre y unas pisadas que se dirigían a nosotros.

-Sentí una luz que me molestaba, quería cubrirme, pero una de mis manos estaba atrapada así que abrí los ojos y me encontraba en una habitación que no era la mía, era muy amplia, a mi lado derecho se encontraba una cortina que me separaba de otra cama…genial! un hospital… . Miré hacía la ventana que se encontraba del lado izquierdo y estaba amaneciendo, del mismo lado…se encontraba el, en una silla apoyando su cabeza en un lado de la cama mientras me tenía tomada de la mano, se encontraba con la ropa de la fiesta, su rostro mientras dormía delataba lo tierno que puede llegar a ser, pero lamentablemente oí una puerta y decidí cerrar los ojos, sentí que Gray-sama se levantó bruscamente, como si hubiera estado alerta todo este tiempo.

-Buenas días – era una voz femenina.

-Buenos días, como está ella?

-Pues ella está de muy buena salud – respondió la mujer

-Entonces…por qué se desmayó tan de repente? la examinaron bien?

-Disculpe…usted…que es de la paciente?

-Soy su novio…que pasa?

-Oh, disculpe…en ese caso…felicidades!

-Felicidades?

-Si! será papá!

-Oí un fuerte golpe, se sintió como si hubieran tirado un saco de cemento al piso.

-Gray-sama! – me senté bruscamente en la cama y ahí estaba el…inconsciente…supongo que ahora tendré compañero de cuarto.

**_-Bueno, gracias a todos por sus buenos comentarios :3 en verdad me ayudó para seguir escribiendo xD aparte que es mi primer fic, la verdad la historia iba a ser muucho más larga, pero ya perdería el sentido u.u _**

**Y una vez más GRACIAS TODOS ^^**


End file.
